The Allspark's Lullaby
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Allspark has a daughter forged through Primus' and Unicron's bond with a human woman. What's better to strengthen the family bond between them than keeping her close and being there for her?


**AN: Allspark sounds like Dormin from Shadow of the Colossus. It also technically only speaks Cybertronian.**

* * *

Most had known its appearance only as a crystal ball, it was quite the shock to everyone when it had finally shed its cage and revealed itself as a large pure ball of light with three matching rings circling around it, almost similar to Vector Sigma but that was a common design among oracles such as it.

The Allspark was much more sentient than most realized. It had feelings, it could use the senses just like any other being, and it could even move when desiring to do so albeit hovering above and through air. It could give life and death to others with the latter being the least common but ironically, it couldn't create its own family. A saddening concept that it made it feel insecure about itself. To it, that was its fatal flaw in its immortal life span.

The thing was it had been created by a merging between Primus and Unicron, making it in a sense their absolute child. In order for the Allspark to have its own baby, they would have to merge again but also with the Allspark's powers. However, they couldn't meet each other physically as Unicron was the Earth. There was also, of course, the problem of requiring a physical carrier too, and the current populace the Allspark was among now…was humankind. Despite protests from Unicron, Primus agreed to find a human host and deliver a child to the Allspark as promised.

Primus searched for a woman with a true heart, a selfless personality, and all the capable motherly qualities with no discrimination against what their child would become. They also wanted to give life to a woman who never had a child before, one who was robbed of any chance of birthing offspring through a damaged uterus. They wanted to prove miracles existed too. After all, was it not their job to inspire others to never give up hope?

They had found the perfect surrogate for the Allspark. A Brazilian woman named Idoia Araújo who prior was believed never to be able to give birth due to an unknown infertility problem. Both Unicron and Primus spent nearly five months with the future mother, explaining and revealing their true selves to her. They didn't blame her for being confused but once she was convinced and the Allspark was brought over from Detroit, they bonded.

A baby girl was born among the eleventh hour of March 20th and named Margo. The birth baffled gynecologists from around the world and nobody else could explain it. Idoia was more than pleased despite a few people believing she had made a deal with an evil entity. In the case of Unicron, she technically did.

No matter what people said, Idoia was the proud mother of the Allspark's daughter and she stayed by the Allspark from there on.

* * *

Five years had passed since her birth. Transformers and humans alike had no words for the unusual child but none questioned the almighty Allspark. It swore to protect its precious child through the ends of the Universe and back, from enemies and disasters as well.

Out of sheer oddness, the Allspark itself was perplexed a bit at Margo, delighted but confused at the same time. Margo had virtually all its powers, senses, and even its ability to defy gravity. The girl was also a walking database with a miraculous memory not unlike the Allspark's. She seemed to also have inherited a few physical "genes" from it as well.

Her eyes were like her mother's with the white sclera and black pupils but her irises burned a whitish almost transparent blue with embedded crystal-like markings on them. A recall no doubt to the Allspark's former chrysalis based configuration. Her black hair was also like her mother's but naturally had pale blue ends as well as bangs with a few streaks connecting the two of them. Margo's bronze skin had random light blue swirling designs on her backside and at the beginning of her limbs, hands and feet. She even had a few light blue freckles although unlike most others, hers seemed aligned in a pattern.

Margo was a strange child, this was true, but what could anyone expect when her DNA was only partially human and mostly divine entity? The Allspark loved her never the less.

* * *

"Margo, fix the furniture and come down for supper," Idoia smirked as she passed the light blue ends of hair dangling from the ceiling of her daughter's room.

Above her as she walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, Margo sat upside down on a cube-shaped furniture piece as it levitated in the middle of the air. Various stuffed animals and toys were alive and reenacting different scenarios as she saw fit alongside her. When her mama called, she immediately flipped both her and the furniture and placed it back in its original position while her toys floated back into their toy box.

She jumped over the railing of the second floor and landed with a thump as she bolted to the dining room where her mama was setting up the table. She excitedly sat down, drumming her palms on the wooden surface. "Mama? I get to go see Mother afterwards and bring her the present I made for her, right?"

As she placed that last dish down, she scoffed, "Tsk, tsk, you're drowning her in love, you know that?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do, Mama?" Margo replied as she forked a piece of steak.

Idoia laughed, "Tell you what, if you finish two portions of your vegetables you can go tonight. Send her love from me too while you're at it."

Later that evening, Margo flew down the streets of Detroit with her makeshift wings to Sumdac Tower where the Allspark rested at the top in a chamber it could alter to its liking. She sprung up the side of the Tower with a skip in her step as she reached the platform to the Allspark's chamber. Making sure her backpack had not fallen off or unzipped randomly, she opened the door to the inside as her wings evaporated.

Upon entering the room, she could only gawk at the chamber's sub rooms littered with the illusion of space. The floor she walked had moving galaxies on them with planets and moons to boot. Nebulas lined the support pillars of the chamber while various marvels of the universe covered the ceiling. The arms of a much larger or perhaps closer galaxy began as she moved towards the center room where the Allspark lied as the center slash black hole of the gigantic spiral that also crossed into the other four semi open chambers. She knew the Allspark loved space enough to make its temporary home appear just like it for comfort.

"Mother! Mother, I got you something!" She gleefully smiled as she climbed onto the outer most ring that stopped circling the massive ball of energy primarily so she could sit in front of her parent as close as she could be. Margo intertwined her fingers with the flares of the Allspark radiating off its form. A purr of sorts emitted afterwards.

" **My sweet Margo, what gift did you bring me today?"**

Quickly, she unzipped her bag and placed a model of sorts beside her on the immobile ring. "It's a model of a solar system with all of your favorite planets! See here's Cybertron, Earth, Velocitron, Kanjis…oh, oh and there's even Mars!"

The Allspark chuckled, waves of light beaming in unison. Margo was the only person who could understand it directly and that made it happy to be able to hold normal conversations with her daughter instead of relying on computers and other tech to speak its mind. Margo herself didn't find it the slightest bit odd either.

" **Beautiful, my dear child! Simply amazing artwork! You could very well be on your way to becoming a sculptor or a concept artist."**

"A what?" Margo raised a brow in confusion.

Her mother gave another small laugh as it remembered Margo was only five years old, **"Oh never mind. We shall discuss that when you are older."**

The girl yawnedand rubbed her eyes before laying her head on her flattened backpack, peering into the light of the Allspark. "Mother, do you think it would be okay if I stayed here tonight with you? Could you contact my Mama and tell her I wish to stay?"

" **Of course, my child, if you wish. In fact, I would love you to stay here with me so we can be together always. I think I can convince Mama to move up here with me too now that my chambers have been expanded."**

"Thank you, Mother," she said droopily as she dozed off into sleep.

If the Allspark had the capability to smile, it would ever so brightly. Carefully, it flares wrapped around its daughter and formed a blanket around her to keep her warm under its embrace. It switched her backpack for a makeshift pillow as it placed both the carrying item and the model solar system into one of the chambers that held other items it had received from Margo. Every so often, it would bring out these projects to remind itself how great a daughter it was blessed with.

After texting Margo's maternal mother, the Allspark dimmed itself to a sky blue as it brightened the space-like atmosphere around it, letting the planets and galaxies shine as nightlights. Its remaining mobile rings slowed until they were parallel to the larger, stable one its daughter was asleep on.

"Mother?" The Allspark lit up a bit in response as Margo opened her eyes, "Can you sing me a song?"

" **Alright, my sweet Margo. Here it goes…"**

The Allspark formed a transparent equalizer around itself and began to play Adriana Figueroa's "Wanderer's Lullaby" as Margo snuggled her pillow.

" _ **Wandering child of the earth**_

 _ **Do you know just how much you're worth?**_

 _ **You have walked this path since your birth**_

 _ **You were destined for more**_

 _ **There are those who'll tell you you're wrong**_

 _ **They will try to silence your song**_

 _ **But right here is where you belong**_

 _ **So don't search anymore**_

 _ **You are the dawn of a new day that's waking**_

 _ **A masterpiece still in the making**_

 _ **The blue in an ocean of grey**_

 _ **You are right where you need to be**_

 _ **Poised to inspire and to succeed**_

 _ **You'll look back and you'll realize one day**_

 _ **In your eyes there is doubt**_

 _ **As you try to figure it out**_

 _ **But that's not what life is about**_

 _ **So have faith there's a way**_

 _ **Though the world may try to define you**_

 _ **It can't take the light that's inside you**_

 _ **So don't you dare try to hide**_

 _ **Let your fears fade away**_

 _ **You are the dawn of a new day that's waking**_

 _ **A masterpiece still in the making**_

 _ **The blue in an ocean of grey**_

 _ **You are right where you need to be**_

 _ **Poised to inspire and to succeed**_

 _ **You'll look back and you'll realize one day**_

 _ **You are the dawn of a new day that's waking**_

 _ **A masterpiece still in the making**_

 _ **The blue in an ocean of grey**_

 _ **You are right where you need to be**_

 _ **Poised to inspire and to succeed**_

 _ **Soon you'll finally find your own way**_ **…"**

By the time the Allspark stopped the song, Margo was out entirely. The equalizer disappeared as it dimmed itself once more.

" **Goodnight, my child."**

Its little baby girl was already five now, already learning her powers, and already becoming so much like it. It was delighted how its child had grown and wanted nothing but for her to be safe and sound. Whether she would stop aging and be immortal like it was seemed undetermined. But no matter what the future held, at least it would have its Margo.

* * *

 **AN(2): Some of you may wonder why the Allspark was given a pronoun. If the Allspark was part of your family, would you really refer to it as an object or a being? To be fair, "she" doesn't care what pronoun you give as long as you love "her". Plus, Idoia is Lesbian so that may also be a factor I forgot to mention.**

 **Also, it was more than likely Margo would obtain the Allspark's/Primus's abilities in some way to some degree. She and Sari would get along wonderfully I would think.**


End file.
